


es-tu là?

by gaypetersimmonds



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M, and i love them, but patt meter has potential, i ship jeter very very much, listen, matt's a tutor, patt meter rise, there's french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: matt wasn’t really interested in the idea of teaching. of having to explain things over and over to people who just don’t get it.he had enough of that in his everyday life.but, nevertheless, he decided to take up tutoring, because that would boost his gpa, and that would help him take jason “i can do anything” mcconnell down.





	es-tu là?

Matt wasn’t really interested in the idea of teaching. Of having to explain things over and over to people who just don’t get it.

He had enough of that in his everyday life.

But, nevertheless, he decided to take up tutoring, because that would boost his GPA, and that would help him take Jason “I Can Do Anything” McConnell down.

So, here he was.

Sitting in the library, French book in hand, nervously awaiting the arrival of his first “student”, who he did not know the name of.

It could be anyone.

It could be Zach White - the guy who thought Matt being into theatre was “kinda gay”. It could be Jason McConnell himself, trying to get the upper hand. It could be Ivy Robinson - the girl he had a crush on since he was twelve.

But the guy who walked in was someone Matt vaguely recognized from class.

His name was Paul or Peter or Patrick or something.

The guy sat down beside Matt and pulled out his own textbook.

“So…” the guy said.

“Yeah…” Matt said.

It had just struck Matt that he had no idea what he was meant to be doing.

At all.

“So, um… what part of the book are you at?” he asked, fiddling with the cover of his own book.

“We’re in the same class, Matt,” the guy said. “We’ve been in the same class for five years.”

“Oh! I… I know! I was… kidding... Ha ha!” Matt laughed, but it didn’t sound like laughter. It sounded like a goose getting its feathers plucked.

The guy smiled politely at him and opened his book, breaking the awkward eye contact they had made.

Matt nearly punched himself in the face.

Why was he being so weird?

“So, um… verbs!” Matt said, his feeling of self-punching growing.

“Verbs,” The Guy - whose name Matt couldn’t remember for the life of him - said.

“Verbs…” Matt repeated.

They fell into a silence so awkward, Matt was sure the silence had an agenda to ruin his social life.

“So, are we gonna-”

“Yes!” Matt yelped, pulling a pencil from behind his ear. “Um, the, uh… the verb on this page is aimer, which means…”

The Guy stared at him blankly.

“Which means…” Matt repeated.

“You should know, you’re the teacher.”

“I’m…” Matt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m asking you what it means, because I’m the… I’m the teacher.”

“Oh!”

The Guy’s cheeks and ears tinted pink, and Matt felt a smile creep onto his face at this guy’s…

No!

He was not doing that. Not here, not now, not ever.

“Um, it means… it… I’m sorry. I, um, I don’t know.”

Matt’s heart ripped in two at the disappointment on this guy’s face.

On one hand, The Guy was being ridiculous, but on the other hand, his disappointment was so genuine that Matt wanted to wrap a blanket around him and give him a bowl of soup.

“It’s fine!” Matt said quickly. “It’s totally fine, not everyone knows everything.”

The ‘Punch Himself In The Face’ feeling grew.

“Thanks, I guess?” 

“It, um, it means to like. So… I like music would be j’aime la musique.”

“Okay…” The Guy said, writing it down.

“And it has, um, a normal conjugation, and uh… yeah…” Matt smiled nervously, his hair falling into his eyes, successfully hiding him from The Guy. “You just have to answer those questions and you’re done.”

“Oh… okay,” The Guy said, disappointment returning to his face as he began to fill in his sheet.

Matt rechecked his own answers - all right, of course - forty-seven times before The Guy was finished.

Matt checked The Guy’s answers - all right, strangely.

“Um, you’re… you’re good to go!” Matt said, giving The Guy an awkward thumbs up.

“Uh, I have a question.”

Shit, Matt thought.

“Shoot,” Matt said.

“Uh, how do you say I like you in French?”

Matt could feel his entire face going red.

“Uh, why do you, um, why do you want to know?”

It was now The Guy’s turn to have a completely red face.

“Um, there’s this… person I like, and… yeah…”

Matt felt a disappointment creep up his spine and into his mind.

There was always someone else.

“That would be, um, je t’aime bien.”

“Okay,” The Guy said, writing something down and handing it to Matt. “See you in class.”

The Guy left, and Matt unfolded the paper.

‘Matt, je t’aime bien. Want to hang out some time? - Peter’

That was The Guy’s name.

Wait.

The person Peter liked was… Matt.

Matt’s jaw dropped and he reread the paper until he couldn’t see straight.

Maybe he didn’t want to see straight anymore.


End file.
